User blog:Asfidyll/Trajan, the Pinball Fighter
Trajan, the Pinball Fighter is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Trajan fires out a pinball that rolls across the battlefield until max range, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. Additionally, if it hits any champion, it rebounds off, regaining its max range from that point. Pinballs can rebound twice. Trajan can recast within 4 seconds of the previous cast without cost before going on cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 925 }} Trajan momentarily lets pure power replace the blood in his veins, gaining bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. Each basic attack he makes while this bonus is active reduces the cooldown by 0.75 seconds. |description2 = Trajan converts half of all damage he had taken within the duration between the two casts, inclusive of structures, into bonus movement speed instantly. If 3 seconds pass without the manual second cast, it is cast automatically. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = }} Trajan lets loose a large pinball that bounces 3 times across the battlefield, dealing physical damage to all it hits. Whenever it bounces, it flattens enemies under it, comedically pancaking them and slowing them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 1250 }} |cooldown = |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |range = Global }} Lore Perhaps one of the youngest champions within the League is Trajan: a wild and rowdy teenager with nothing better to do than do what he did best. Play Pinball. Though young as he was, he had an inventive, and tactical mind. A game he invented and perfected himself, many from all over Piltover loved to watch him play; in some cases, watch him dominate all those who tried to beat him at his own game. The famed Piltovan Sheriff; the Department of Science; even those of Noxus and Demacia wished to pay 'agent' to this prodigy. How, one would ask, would a simple game of Pinball attract so much attention? Trajan had been given the idea by his late father, but rather than create the simple game he had envisioned, Trajan added a little twist to it. Enlargening the game into a full-size arena, at least two players would manipulate hextech technology within the arena to bash their pinball around. The aim? Kill the other players before you were. Bluntly put, Pinball became a game of strategy, skill and death. But Trajan never lost. Bloody as his record was, black as his 'little game' had become, all still adored him. He was their gladiator. And he wasn't even 20 yet. It didn't matter. Trajan had much bigger ideas. He planned to make the largest Pinball arena of all, and where would it be? What else than the Summoner's Rift, the famed arena of the League? He would take it for his own. And he would watch as every other champion fell under his little play-toys. Playstyle and Personality Trajan is a power-based ADC, with powerful skill-zoning and comedic plays that, when played correctly, offers a strong sense of satisfaction to the player. His presence though in early game might seem awkward and strange, as the game progresses, he makes himself known once his ultimate kicks in. What he lacks in mobility he more than makes up for pure damage. Overall, Trajan can work effectively as a hit-and-run ADC, especially with his W, but he relies highly on early game aggression to make a difference. Trajan is a sarcastic one, cheeky, slightly childish and quick to make a snarky comeback. Though perhaps hard to hold a conversation with without bursting into rage or simply giving up, he has a sharp mind, and tongue, that combined with his little play-toys makes one heck of a death sentence. His mother lost in childbirth and his father in grief, many call the young orphan naive and brash, others brilliant and cunning. It doesn't matter. Trajan is his own person. And lost in his dreams of making all the world his game. Quotes Selection Quote: "Hmph. Let's get this over with." Movement Quotes: "This again?" "All this bores me." "Bored.. Bored... Bored... " "Guide me to the nearest exit." "I make my own way." "I can see where I'm going." Attack Quotes: "Finally some fun!" "Pinballs: roll out!" "3... 2... 1... Launch!" "I will crush the blood from you!" "Move aside, or die!" "Step on my path, die in the process." Taunt Quotes: "I keep telling them to roll with it. *shrugs* They never listen." "You're taking roll over way too seriously. *shrugs* Not my problem." Jokes: Trajan shrugs, then raises his head in sudden thought.. But then relaxes into an evil smirk. "Just roll with the punches... Or pinballs... Whichever kills you faster." "Why can't people just go with it... Or die... Whichever shuts them up first." "You can call them pinballs... Or balls... Whichever word you like better." Unique Taunt Quotes: ''With a nearby Ezreal- ''"Prodigy? Ha! Prodigy my ass." ''With a nearby Lulu- ''"Little witches belong all over the floor." ''With a nearby Vi- ''"Buzz off. The balls outdo your hands this round." Comments Check out my other concepts: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Nabria,_Siren_of_the_Tides http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Rhygan,_the_Hunter%27s_Edge http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Thaeris,_the_Aurora%27s_Protector http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kaymon,_the_Shadow_Beast http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Aleksyth,_Spirit_of_the_Astrals http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lyrene,_Daughter_of_Freljord http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Averyth,_the_Riftblade_Hunter http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lexia,_Rakaar_of_Sylvis http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kyel,_Arc_of_the_Storm http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Avaliel,_Call_of_the_Creed http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Savaras,_the_Pyromancer%27s_Halo http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Valenthis,_the_Soulweaver http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Tridon,_the_Archer%27s_Assailant Category:Custom champions